youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Micheal P
Micheal P (born: ), is an American YouTuber who became known for his screams. He had been featured in multiple Roblox compilations and a variety of meme compilations, and especially used as a sound effect. The videos themselves consist of him having very high boost audio and screaming at some points of time. About He records videos using unregistered Hypercam and a very low-quality microphone. In most of his videos, Micheal screams into the mic due to various different things, such as in-game deaths/fails, inappropriate objects/words, jumpscares, and sometimes overexcitement. He also has a Twitter account, Newgrounds account, and a Twitch channel. Content Micheal's first video was a Roblox video titled, "roblox inappropriate place!!!!!!!!!.avi", starting the "roblox inappropriate place!!!!!!!!!" series. Most of these videos are age-restricted, due to containing sexual content. Since June 25, 2018, Micheal has stopped creating these types of videos. Micheal continued to create Roblox videos but also created more vlog-styled videos and satrical reviews. He has called certain vlogs "P-Logs", though he hasn't made a P-Log since August 31, 2018. He has also started to play different games other than Roblox, such as Halo (with his friend Alex), Tony Hawk Pro Skater, and New Super Mario Bros. Since September 4, 2018, Micheal has strayed away from uploading gameplay and has screamed a lot less in his videos, the content he was originally known for. Instead, Micheal P continues to create vlog-styled videos, satrical tutorials (though some tutorials actually work), and other random content. On December 11, 2018, Micheal went on a 3 month hiatus due to his mom supposedly losing her job and not being able to pay for internet bills. On April 6, 2019, Micheal has supposedly ran away from home due to his mom being alcoholic and not being able to buy him Takis. He has titled this series "runing away cuz my mom is a stupid and wont buy me takis". Micheal even made a satrical diss-track against his mom before he left. It is unknown if Micheal truly ran away from his home and if these statements about his mom are actually true. After his escape and a return to his house, he got grounded. On 31st of May, 2019 he came back after a short time. In the video named "im bak and y i wuz gone.wmv" he explained why he didnt upload any videos for a short time. Around hour later after video was uploaded, he uploaded a video named "alex playz mario cart wii!!!!!.3gp" where he is recording his best friend, Alex, playing Mario Kart Wii with a Wii Wheel. Micheal then uploaded the video "random!!!.3gp" 6 days later, featuring the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk, aswell as uploading the video "epic bakstreet boyz - that way.wmv" featuring the song "I Want It That Way" by the band Backstreet Boys. On June 8th, 2019, Micheal celebrated his 4 year anniversary of uploading videos to YouTube via Twitter post. For this anniversary, Micheal un-privated 13 of his old videos from 2016 in a playlist titled "rereleazed vidz!!!! :D", which can be viewed here . A user, [https://twitter.com/zergisabird @'zergisabird'], asked if Micheal would still continue creating videos, to which Micheal responded says that he will continue making them, but he also announced that he would also continue creating Roblox videos, which may confirm that Micheal will continue creating gameplay videos. Trivia *When Micheal played Sonic Adventure, he revealed that he has a fear of whales. , though this may have been a joke for the video. *In Micheal's video named "meinkwaft in reel life!.wmv" we can see him without sunglasses. It's the only video we can see him without Sunglasses, as in later videos, he always wears them. *In his review of Kirkland purified water, he says that he really likes it and that he will only drink Kirkland Purified water from now on. *The electronics that Micheal owns are: **An Dell laptop with Intel Pentium 4, Windows XP and 1GB of Ram. **A Light Blue DSi **A Sanyo flip phone from Sprint **A PC with an Athlon X2 Processor and Windows Vista/Windows XP. **His older PC that has less than 256MB of ram and Windows Vista. **A CRT TV **A Wii **A NES that he found in dumpster **A Second-Gen iPod Touch *Micheal prefers Consoles than PC's, but he plays on a PC because theres no Roblox for consoles that he owns. *When he makes videos where we can see him, we can see that he always wears a Red cap with some yellow stripes, a pair of Sunglasses and often a Black/Dark Gray hoodie. *In the video named "windows vista launch party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.wmv" he broke his PC monitor with a keyboard and later he gets yelled at by most likely his mother. *In a video named "i got a wii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.wmv" he shows us that he got a Nintendo Wii and plays Wii Sports. Unfortunately, he didn't wear a strap and threw the Wiimote at his TV, which lead to destruction of the screen. Later, his mother replaced the broken TV with a CRT TV. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers